Nem Tudo é um Conto de Fadas
by sailor eternal
Summary: Oito anos separados, ao se reencontrarem o amor que sentian no passado, renascerá, ou será que ficaram separados como muitos desejam... Descubram em "NEM TUDO É UM CONTO DE FADAS"....
1. Prólogo

Oi!! Sempre tive vontade de escrever com os personagens de Sakura Card Captor, até que tive essa ideia, irei contar o que se passou depois no segundo filme (considerandoque na época os personagens tinha 11 anos), irei modificar alguns acontecimentos da história original, mas nada tão radical... Espero que gostem...

* * *

_**NEM TUDO É UM CONTO DE FADAS**_

**_PRÓLOGO _**

- "EU TE AMO!" – diz Sakura ao pular em direção aos braços de Shoran.

Abre os braços para recebê-la. Assim que chega a seus braços ele a gira no ar, diminuindo a velocidade do salto. A coloca no chão e se abraçam. Ficam abraçados enquanto as coisas ao redor deles vão reaparecendo.

Em pouco tempo os buracos causados pela carta na torre do parque vão desaparecendo. Eles se afastam por alguns instantes e observam o espaço que os separava há pouco tempo desaparecer, então se encaram um pouco envergonhados, afinal, ainda estão abraçados, mas não se separam. Ficam olhando nos olhos um do outro. Agora que ambos sabiam de seus sentimentos, estavam ligados de forma especial.

Foram aproximando-se mais e mais, os corações acelerados, os rostos cada vez mais vermelhos, mas não conseguiam e não queriam parar. Ambos ansiosos para saber qual a sensação do "primeiro beijo".

Os narizes se tocaram, ambos fecharam os olhos. Finalmente os lábios se tocam. Ficaram com os lábios colados por algum tempo. Então se afastam e sorrindo se encaram, voltam a se aproximar. Dessa vez foi mais rápido. Encostam os lábios e, o jovem chinês decide tentar algo mais ousado, começa a experimentar a textura dos lábios da delicada flor. Meio desastrado no início. Era mais fácil ficar simplesmente com os lábios encostados, mas começa a pegar o jeito. Sakura entreabre os lábios, não sabia o porquê, mas achou que era o que devia fazer. As línguas se tocam e começam a se acariciar. Cada um querendo provar um pouco mais dos lábios do ser amado.

Acabam por se separar, ficariam sem ar caso não o fizessem. Olham-se ainda envergonhados, mas que razão há para isso, afinal? Foi apenas um beijo, dois para dizer a verdade! Os primeiros beijos de ambos e não foi com qualquer um, foi com a pessoa mais especial para ambos.

- Não me deixe nunca Shoran. – Diz Sakura ao se separar de Shoran.

- Sakura, por mim nunca me separaria de você meu amor, mas tenho obrigações a cumprir em Hong Kong, mas prometo que voltarei e dessa vez para sempre. – diz selando os lábios da pequena flor mais uma vez.

- Promete! – diz ao termino do beijo.

- Sim prometo, mas vamos voltar devem estar preocupados. – Diz pegando - lhe a mão de Sakura e indo na direção dos demais...

Shoran, na manhã seguinte embarcará em direção a Hong Kong, mas seu coração continuava em Tomoeda junto com sua Sakura. Pensar em Sakura como sua era confortante para seu coração, pois agora sabia que era retribuído, e que voltaria em breve para os braços de sua flor, sim sua flor – Pensava Shoran enquanto observava o avião decolar.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Lembranças de Um Lindo Sonho

**Capítulo 1 - Lembranças de Um Lindo Sonho.**

Havia se passado oito anos desde que Sakura e Shaoran se viram pela última vez. Shaoran, após Sakura ter selado a última carta Clow e a transformado em Carta Sakura havia voltado para Hong Kong para terminar seu treinamento deixando Sakura em Tomoeda junto com seus sentimentos.

**Hong Kong **

Shaoran preparava-se mais uma vez para atacar seu adversário, no momento do golpe final algo distraiu sua atenção.

- XIAOLANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! - gritava Meilin Li, desesperada pela sala de treinamento da casa.

Quase que Shaoran morre do coração com o grito da prima. Era de se esperar, Meilin sempre escandalosa e dramática, não havia mudado nada! Ainda tinha os mesmo cabelos negros, estava um pouco musculosa, por causa dos treinamentos de kung-fu que fazia com o primo, possuía lindos olhos da cor rubi e um semblante de animação no rosto.

- O que quer Meilin? Já não bastava o escândalo todo e ainda me atrapalha enquanto estou treinando? - fala o chinês, um tanto nervoso.

- Seu grosso, você está sempre pensando em treinar, treinar, quando não está treinando está trabalhando, desde que voltamos do Japão que você não faz outra coisa a não ser trabalhar e treinar virou um velho. – diz Meilin chateada com o primo, ele havia mudado e sabia o porquê da mudança, mas não tocava no assunto, pois sabia que o machucava falar sobre Sakura.

Shaoran sabia que sua prima tinha razão, mas quando estava trabalhando tinha sua mente livre para pensar em outros assuntos, pois quando se deitava para dormir, a imagem que tanto amava vinha em sua mente, sua flor. Como ela estava? Estava Bem? Será que ela havia se esquecido dele? Eram as perguntas que passavam por sua mente, sabia que errará quando não voltara como havia prometido, havia terminado seu treinamento há seis anos e assumirá a empresa da família, mesmo que não tinha terminado o curso de administração, era um bom líder e sabia disso, mas algo faltava em seu coração e sabia o que era, mas seu orgulho não permitia admitir que ainda a amava tanto ou mais do que na época em que se separaram.

- E como sempre, você me ignora! Dá pra me dar um pouquinho de atenção? Pelo menos você escutou um grama do que eu disse? – gritava Meilin furiosa com o primo

- Já chega de tagarelar, Meilin! Você tem que dar atenção ao seu noivo. - falava seco, não gostava de tocar naquele assunto.

- Mas... Mas... Xiaolang...

- Eu sei que estou trabalhando demais, mas é bom para a empresa e não vou modificar isso. – dizia Shaoran ríspido para a prima, sabia que a machucava com suas palavras, mas eram as únicas que fariam a deixá-lo sozinho, sim sozinho como estava nos últimos oito anos e não queria mudar.

- Agora me deixe treinar! – diz se virando de costa para Meilin.

- O deixarei treinar, mas antes tia Yelan quer velo no escritório. - e sai uma Meilin furiosa com o primo da sala. Era impressionante! Como ele tinha a capacidade de cortá-la de uma maneira tão bruta? De uns anos pra cá, ele nunca tinha sido o mesmo. Ela sabia que era por causa da dona das cartas Clow. Por mais que ele falasse que havia esquecido a Sakura, ela não acreditava. Shaoran sempre foi muito reservado, mas nunca tinha sido tão agressivo como era agora. Realmente... O que a falta da pessoa amada não faz.

**Tokyo **

Sakura estava bem diferente do que era na época em que capturava as cartas Clow. Estava mais encorpada, deixando de ser criança a olhos vistos e assumindo formas de mulher, seus cabelos agora estavam em sua cintura, o que a deixa muito parecida com a mãe. Sempre se vestia de maneira a esconder suas formas, deixando-a com a aparência pura e ingênua característica de sua personalidade. Não fora apenas na aparência que se modificara, no entanto, sua personalidade sofrera algumas alterações, após a morte do pai há sete anos, embora às vezes deixasse seu jeito espevitado e alegre prevalecer, como quando era criança, amadurecera e aprendera a se controlar com mais facilidade as emoções como a ansiedade ou nervosismo, como fora ensinada por seu avô.

Estava morando com seu avô Masaki Amamiya, desde a morte de seu pai, junto com seu irmão. Masaki havia pedido a guarda de Sakura pela mesma ser menor de idade fazendo junto com a neta, viesse Touya para sua casa.

Sakura estava em seu quarto se preparando para dormir, era à hora do dia que mais odiava era só deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro e a imagem de Shaoran aparecia em sua mente fazendo-a chorar até adormecer como todas as noites aconteciam. Por mais que tentará não conseguia tirar o chinês de sua mente, fora boba em pensar que ele voltaria para ela, estava se iludindo pensando que voltariam a se ver, mas não podia mandar em seu coração, e sabia disso e era o que mais lhe machucava, pois sabia que sempre amaria Shaoran Li.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

Obrigado pelas reviews!!

**Que bom que estão gostando!!**

**Desculpe pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas prometo que o próximo vai ser bem maior, estou terminando de escrever o capítulo 2, que deve ser postado pelo meio da semana...**


End file.
